thenewversefandomcom-20200215-history
Witch
'' Witches'' (female) and Warlocks (male), formally known as Deryni, are a species of mystical humans born with innate magical & supernatural powers. Witchcraft Main Article: Witchcraft Witchcraft is a practice of magic that encompasses many different types of activities including astrology, divination, spell casting, and scrying. It includes the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings from ancient times. Depending upon the individual, some witches & warlocks practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Hoodoo, Voodoo, Wicca, or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world. Covens Main Article: Covens Blood Status Blood status, is a concept amongst witches and warlocks that distinguishes between family trees that have different levels of magically-endowed members. It often results in prejudice towards those who have a large number of mortals in their families. Pure Blood Half Blood Hybrids Sub-Groups *Lorelei *Shtriga Non-Deryni Daughters of Phoenix Practitioners Main Article: Witch-Practitioner Practitoners, or witch-practitioners, are individuals that practice witchcraft but are not innately magical. Practitioners are usually mortal humans that have gained magical powers through external means, such as selling one's soul to a demon or supernatural being or being gifted by a higher power. Practitioners, unlike mortal-born witches and warlocks, are not Deryni descended. Typically, a practitioner's magical prowess is incomparable to the Deryni, although some have known to rival true Magi.. Powers & Abilities Witches possess a host of magical abilities. With experience and adequate training in witchcraft, these powers will grow stronger. *'Magi Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength': **'High Resistance': **'Longevity': Witches have longer life-spans than most humans. Naturally, witches can live over 200 years, and through various charms & potions, they can live for several centuries even millenia. **'Adaptation': *'Spellcasting': One of the most obvious characteristics of a witch is their ability to cast spells; a "spell" being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. A spell could consist of a ritual action, a set of words, a verse, or any combination of these. *'Potion Brewing': *'Mystiokinesis': *'Channeling': Skilled witches and warlocks can also tap into and utilize external forces such as elemental, divine, and cosmic energies in order to strengthen or increase upon their mystical powers without taxing upon their own abilities. *'Psychic Senses': Witches often manifest other powers not mystical in nature but psychic such as the ability to see into the future or the unique ability to percieve the energy fields ("Aura") that surround a person/object. With the aid of magic, witches are capable of achieving telepathy, projecting their thoughts and reading the minds of others. Many witches also possess psychic intuition, capable of sensing powerful mystical phenomena and imbuing them with general awareness of their environment. *'Magical Awareness': *'Manipulation Immunity': *'Convergence': By joining together, witches can double their magical strength. Limitations Despite their amazing abilities, witches still have limits which prevent them from being truly invincible. For a novice, and in many cases even an adept witch, tapping into volatile and powerful magics can be particularly dangerous. All magic is draining, drawing mystical energy out of the witch to fuel it, the more so when the power is channeled directly, instead of through tools. Unless she takes a break, even the most powerful witch will quickly be worn down by the effort of hurling spell after spell. Prudent witches would merely rest until their powers resurfaced, while more reckless witches can search for a new source of power. Weaker-willed witches can fall victim to the addictive properties of utilizing mystical energies, especially dark magics. Category:Species Category:Witches Category:Maegi Category:Magical Beings